Already Mine
by TheDarkDoctor
Summary: A very bad one shot about Scarecrow and The Riddler. Scarecrow/Riddler Jonathan/Edward


A/n Got a challenge from a friend, and I will SUCCEED! It will be done through Scarecrow/Riddler. It'll be fun!

Disclaimer: Yeah…

* * *

"But why not."

"Because, it looks weird."

"Why? We are dating."

"Because Edward," Jonathan sighed. He rarely, if ever, used his boyfriend's full name. Only when the younger man was being difficult did he use the tone that was commonly saved for his immature students. "People stare when grown men hold hands in public."

"Yeah but," Edward looked hopefully up at his lover. After receiving no change of expression, he pouted, folding his arms over his chest. "Other couples do it all the time."

"We're not other couples," Jonathan replied. That's when Edward gave him the look. He was looking slightly down with his eyes tilted up, hugging with a look of complete hurt. He wasn't going to fall for it, he wasn't going to fall for it, he wasn't going fall for- "Okay fine!" He grabbed the smaller boy's hand roughly.

"Yay," Edward squealed in delight. However, they were not even able to go more than a few blocks down without running into problems.

"What's up, faggots," a voice called out. It was no one that either of them recognized, but they still hated people like that.

"Suck it dick wad," Edward replied. Jonathan smiled inwardly. His boyfriend was always the one to throw out quick defenses, even if they weren't worthy of the intelligence he was so proud and fond of.

"How about you suck my dick, bitch," the man said. He was a few inches taller than Edward, making him about a half an inch shorter than Jonathan. "I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy it."

"Back off," Jonathan growled. No one was allowed to insult Edward, no one but him. "Don't you have a gutter to crawl back into, trash?"

"Nice insult, that almost managed to touch my skin," the man said sarcastically, running a hand through his massively gelled hair. He then turned with a leering look towards Edward, who flinched with a disgusted look and made a move to hide behind his lover. Before either of them could really react he grabbed the shorter man's waist. Jonathan was baffled. What the hell was going on? "I have been bisexual since I was 13, though. I always did like red heads."

"Okay, for one, if you're interested than why the hell did you call us faggots," Edward questioned, attempting to push the larger, still nameless man off if him. Jonathan just stared, still a bit… freaked out by the circumstances of their current situation. "Secondly, that is my boyfriend and once he snaps out of whatever haze he has been placed under he will happily kick your ass."

"I merely thought it would be the fastest way to get your attention," the man said, sounding like a complete flirt. Edward raised an eyebrow. The guy was a freaking sociopath. "As for your boyfriend, I don't think he'll mind."

"Oh I think he does." Suddenly the man collapsed, completely unconscious. Edward send Jonathan an annoyed look.

"Took you long enough," he muttered. Jonathan rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand. "What the fuck just happened?"

"I really don't know," Jonathan said, chuckling slightly. He then sent his boyfriend a somewhat predatory look, making the shorter one shudder slightly. "I do know, however, that when we get back to the hideout I'm going to make sure that you won't be able to walk for at least the next few days."

"Oh so me being molested turns you on," Edward asked, somewhat suggestively.

"I think it's seeing you not being in control," Jonathan said. They were now walking down an ally, reaching their shared hideout. "There is nothing better watching you writhe helplessly. Although, I do prefer it being under me in either fear or pleasure."

"And when I am what does that make me," Edward asked, only half recognizing the fact that he was being led through the door of their hideout, the predatory gleam never leaving his lover's eyes. He got chills whenever Jonathan said the sentence he was prompting. As soon as they were inside, the door was shut and he was slammed against it, larger hands restraining his own on either side of his head. Edward made a small whimpering noise, as he always did to further excite the man who was currently holding him. Jonathan leaned down, biting and kissing the base of his neck all the way up to his ear, and then obliged him by whispering exactly what he wanted to hear.

"My little puzzle box, you were mine before you even knew I existed."

* * *

Okay, what the hell? I don't know, these stories honestly write themselves. I'm not even kidding, I begin writing, black out, and suddenly the whole thing is written. Anyway, I'll have another up tomorrow, so see you around. I hope you all liked it and please review and read my other stories.


End file.
